1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of drills and drilling of materials, especially power operated drills. The invention is more particularly directed to an attachment for the drill wherein alignment for drilling on difficult surfaces is automatically achieved and drilling may take place without the customary preliminary steps normally used, resulting in economy of time and the ability to drill upon some surfaces which would otherwise be impossible except by transporting to a well-equipped drill press.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many drill guides of one type or another which have been devised in the past. Some of these are very effective for certain limited purposes. Examples of such drill guides may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
3,907,452; 2,483,060; 3,086,408; 3,864,053; 3,661,469; 3,464,295; 3,381,551; 521,206; and 100,772.
The present invention is unique as compared to the other inventions and prior art in that a handle arrangement is provided which has an extension of transparent material which encompasses and covers the area which is being drilled. This transparent portion has a very particularly designed end which enables one to drill upon unusually shaped surfaces with accuracy and to make square alignments to center lines, and the like, and to make radial drilling possible. In this respect it is unique in its combination of features as compared to all of the prior art.